


Don't Move a Muscle

by Anonymous



Series: Five Nights One-Shots [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Also not Broken, Androids, Blindness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, If you dont like this fandom, Mangle is Toy Foxy, Marionette-centric, Oh yeah they are Androids here oops, Oops, Paralysis, Probably failed, Puppet is a girl here, leave, tried to keep it correct to the lore, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Marionette wakes up.
Series: Five Nights One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Don't Move a Muscle

When the Puppet woke up, it was to the sound of soft music from a music box nearby.

She also noticed that wherever she was, it was dark and small.

Where was she? It certainly wasn't familiar, and she couldn't seem to move. 

She focused on the music, trying not to panic as the feeling of dread pooled into her stomach because she couldn't move.

The thin humanoid hummed along to the music, trying to get any of her robotic limbs to twitch even the slightest bit.

It didn't work.

She sat there for a while, trying to fall asleep. Maybe this was all a dream. Aside from the fact that she hadn't dreamed since she was alive, that was a hopeful assumption. 

She continued humming as she closed her eyes. Why was there music playing in the first place? Now that she thought about it, there was never music near her in the other pizzeria. She was stuck in a box, but she could at least move around in that one. And she could get up at night and stretch, since she was able to turn herself on.

Her thoughts halted once the music box turned off. She turned her head to where she thought it might be and- wait a minute. She turned her head!

The Puppet flexed her fingers as she slowly worked her way to her torso, and then her neck and legs.

Okay, so her movement turned off whenever the music box was on. Great.

She focused her attention on the box she was currently in and placed her hands on the side and pushed. Nothing happened, as expected. However, the walls didn't even move like a normal cardboard box would. How unusual.

She pushed at the top of the box and noticed how it split in half when opened. She also noticed the strings connected to the box when she opened it. Those... Were very different.

Usually, she'd be opening up the big cardboard box she was put in for storage. This time, she opened a big, plastic box in a different location.

It was strange the moment she poked her head out of the box.

There was a doorway near her, but she couldn't see where it led. There were banners and balloons all around, but what really caught her eye was the small, humanoid animatronic child holding up a sign that said "Balloons!" along with a balloon in his other hand. Interesting.

She stepped out of her box and walked over, preparing to turn him on when he let out a high pitched, "Hi!" and lifted his head.

The Puppet startled and jumped back, landing on her butt as she looked at him, surprised.

"....Hi..?" She said, unsure. Who was this kid? She's never seen an animatronic like him before, so he had to be new.

"Your the Marionette, right?! Can I call you Mari?! They usually call me BB, short for Balloon Boy, because I was never given a proper name, so you can call me that!"

Oh geez, this kid was hyperactive. Although she supposed it made sense, as he was designed to be very child-like from the looks of it.

"...Sure. Where are we?" She decides to be straight forward with it, standing up and dusting off her shorts. Wait... shorts? Huh. Guess she got an outfit change. She looked down and saw a black short sleeved shirt with black and white striped arm warmers. She also noticed the white suspenders connected to the black shorts with a white hem that she first noticed. Further down, she had thigh high black and white striped socks over short black boots.

She reached a hand up and went over the short black curls that framed her nearly white face, said face presumed to have her usual makeup on.

"This is the grand reopening silly! Freddy Fazbears Pizza!" Wait, grand reopening? She never performed at her old pizzaria, just stood as security for that little girl until.... The incident, but she was in storage for the most part.

"Oh." She plainly said. She took the opportunity to look around more and noticed the stage. From a far, it looked like the band but.... newer? Strange, but she was also newer.

She went a bit closer, taking notice of the child that latched to her arm and followed. Oh wow, a few minutes out of her box and she decided she would die (again) for this kid.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she focused on the weird animatronics on stage. They looked like Freddy, Chica and Bonnie, with slight differences and new outfits. Bonnie had blue hair and ears and a blue themed outfit instead of purple, along with being tinier than before. Freddy was shorter than before, but he was a bit rounder. His skin and hair were also a lighter brown than before. Chica was mostly the same, just a bit shorter in stature. 

All of this didn't even account for the outfit change.

"These are the Toy Androids! They were redesigned after the original models! You and me are Toys as well, just not recreated after anyone!"

"Wait, where's Foxy then? Wasn't he apart of the original band?" She asked, confused.

"Oh! Come with me!" He said as he started skipping towards the doorway you noticed earlier. He pulled her along, a smile on his face the entire time.

He stopped skipping once inside of the room, and she noticed a very different Foxy than before. Instead of red and light brown coloring, this one was white and pink. They were shorter, with a very androgynous build.

Oh wow. Now that she noticed it, she was a bit taller than before. About a few inches taller than the other Toys, and a foot or two above BB.

"Wait, so where are the originals?" She decided to bring up.

"I'm not sure! They might be stored in this building, but as far as I know, they were used for parts. Poor guys." He said, as a frown let on his face thinking about it.

"Hm. We should find them!" She said, wanting see what condition they were in.

"Good idea! Let's go down the halls to the party rooms!" He said, starting to pull on her arm. She took the time to look around, noting the differences in this pizzaria.

It was a lot cleaner, more decorations, and more space. Huh.

Once they got into the hallway, she noticed the small janitors closet to her left, and the bathrooms on her right. As they kept going, she stopped him at a parts and service room at the end of the hallway.

"This looks.... promising." She said, despite the fact her friends had been used for parts.

"Yeah! Let's go inside!" He exclaimed, rushing for the door and opening it.

As soon as the door was opened, she noticed the condition of the entire room. It was run down with trash everywhere. She then noticed the Androids she had come to know as Freddy, Chica, and Foxy circled around Bonnie for some reason. All attention was on them when they opened the door.

"Hi guys..." Mari said, a bit nervous.

She took notice as to how Chica's cheeks were messed up, a bit of endoskeleton exposed through them, and the way her endoskeleton was exposed fully on her hands, even a bit messed up. Her entire dress was tattered, bits of her endoskeleton on her leg exposed.

She then took note of Foxy, who was missing a part of his ear. His clothing was very tattered, even more so than before, and parts of his endoskeleton were exposed nearly everywhere.

Finally, the last one she could see from the doorway was Freddy. He looked to have the least amount of damage, bits of his endoskeleton showing and his clothes a little bit tattered.

She came a bit closer as she noticed their panicked eyes.

"We woke up Bonnie, but he overheated and shut off again after he found out he couldn't see!" Chica wailed. If Androids could cry, she would probably be doing it now.

"Wait, he can't see?" And with that she stepped forward and finally saw Bonnie. His entire face was missing, along with an arm, paired with the tattered clothes and exposed parts of endoskeleton.

She squatted down in from of him,the others moving and BB coming up behind her, still latched to her arm. The others didn't seem concerned about BB, probably too focused on Bonnie.

She slid him forward, reaching behind him as BB let go of her arm. She undid the zipper to his vest, pulling down the button up. She opened the panel and started the cooling systems, activating a lot like breathing. She waited a few minutes before turning him on, and once she did, he lifted his head.

"Bonnie? Can you hear me?" She said, quietly shushing at the others in the room.

"Y...ye-ah." She noticed the terrible glitch in his voice.

"You overheated, bud." She spoke to him. 

"Oh." He simply stated.

They were quiet for a few moments.

"Can-can I really not see anymore?" He asked, and the desperation in his voice made her heart break.

"Yeah, I'm afraid that's true." She said, sad that they had to be used for parts.

"Wh-why are they gone?"

"Why are what gone?"

"My face and arm."

"Oh." she said, plainly. "A... Apparently they made newer models of you guys. And.... you guys we're used for parts."

Bonnie was quiet for a another few moments. 

"Who else is in here?" He suddenly spoke up.

"Oh, that's BB. Short for Balloon Boy. He was never really given a proper name, but he's one of the newer androids. They also fixed me up, apparently." She spoke.

"Hi Bonnie!" BB said, excited.

"Hi." Bonnie replied, less enthusiastic.

"Should we go explore a bit? I mean, if we're gonna be here, we might as well see the new androids and learn the layout of this place." Chica said after a few seconds.

"Yeah! I'll lead the way!" BB said.

"You wanna come with us? I can help you walk around and describe stuff to you." Mari murmured to Bonnie.

".....Yeah. Sure." He replied, a bit of hesitance in his voice. Mari gently put his remaining arm over her shoulder and helped pull him up.

"Thanks." He said, leaning into her. She wrapped him into a side hug as best she could, and buried her nose into his hair. He took comfort in it and put his chin on her shoulder. She noticed that the others were already moving out of the room.

"C'mon. Let's go." She said, softly. She lifted her face from where it was and straightened back out, Bonnie doing the same. They followed the others out the door, turning right immediately to a hall with a few doorways and a security office.

"These are the party rooms! That's the security office! They're mostly the same, so not much to see!"

"We are in a hallway to the right of the parts room, just four basic party rooms and a security office at the end. Very weirdly designed, the security office has an open doorway."

Up ahead, she heard Freddy ask BB, "How do you know all of this?"

"I don't know!" He replied, enthusiasticly. Huh. Guess it was programmed into him. Weirdly enough, it wasn't programmed into her.

They turned back around, heading down the main hallway.

"These are the bathrooms, and that's the janitors closet!" BB pointed towards them.

They continued walking, reaching the main area soon enough. Once they got out to the main area, they were shocked at the amount of balloons and banners everywhere. Oh right, they were probably shocked at their counterparts. Never mind.

"We're on the main area now. To your left is the stage with the new Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. Toy versions, I believe. They basically look newer and have added features. Toy Bonnie looks like you but shorter and with a blue color palette instead of purple. They also have makeup on, like mine but without the purple tears." Mari leaned over and whispered to Bonnie.

"Oh wow." She heard Bonnie say.

"Can we wake them up?! Please?!" Chica asked to the group.

"Sure!" BB said, skipping to the Toys. 

"Toy Freddy looks similar to Freddy, but his palette is with a lighter brown and hes rounder. They are all shorter than you guys. Toy Chica is the most similar to Chica. She's just shorter and has a lot more pink. Her bib says "Let's Party!" rather than "Let's eat!"."

"Man, these guys sound weird." Bonnie commented.

"Yeah. They also gave me a new design and shoved me in a newer box!" At that, he snorted.

"So, you're technically one of the Toys now too?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." She replied.

BB was already on stage, prepared to turn them on. Freddy was climbing on as well, helping BB she guessed.

"Is there another 'droid replacin' me?" Foxy questioned.

"Oh! Yeah, they're in that room by the Prize Corner." And with that, Foxy was heading into the Kid's Cove along with Chica.

Turning back to the stage, she noticed Toy Freddy power on, curtesy of Freddy. They started talking, and BB worked on powering Toy Chica.

"Wait, 'they'? Are there more than one Foxy animatronic?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, no, they just look really androgynous so I didn't wanna assume anything." Mari replied.

Bonnie let out an 'ohhhh' as Toy Chica was powered on, and BB went over to Toy Bonnie to do the same. Toy Chica looked around, and then went to Toy Freddy.

"Oh right," Mari remembered, "directly across the room from us is the Prize Corner, with Kid's Cove next to it. That's where Toy Foxy is. Although, its an actual room with tables, surprisingly. The back wall has a few arcade machines lined up, and then there are tables in the middle of the room."

"Huh. We never had arcade machines." He said.

"What? You jealous?" She said, seeing Toy Bonnie power on and walk around.

"Not really. Our pizzeria was getting old anyways I guess." He lied.

"Well, you will always be the best Bonnie with the best pizzeria in my heart." She said with a small smile, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Hi guys!"

Both the Puppet and Bonnie startled as they turned around, Puppet seeing Toy Bonnie.

"Oh, it's just Toy Bonnie." She said for Bonnie.

"Hi Marionette!" He greeted, waving at her. "I'm not exactly sure who you are though!" He said, scratching his chin in thought while looking at Bonnie.

"Toy Bonnie, this is Bonnie. He's the Android you were designed after." Mari explained. 

Balloon Boy came skipping over at that moment, done talking to the others she guessed, and latched onto her other arm. 

"Hi Bon! Hehe! I gave you a nickname!" BB said, directed at Toy Bonnie and jumping up and down. 

"Ooh! I like that nickname! It'll be a lot less confusing than calling me Bonnie or Toy Bonnie!" Wow, they were both very eccentric. And talked a lot. 

"Wait, where is everyone else?" Bonnie leaned over and asked.

"I'm not su-"

"Right behind ye'." Foxy said, then everyone laughed as both Mari and Bonnie jumped.

"Geez! Warn us next time you sneak up on us!" Mari exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry, it was funny." He said. Freddy came from behind them as well, followed by everyone else.

"Lets go sit down." Freddy said, the leader he is.

They then all sat down at one of the long party tables. Freddy, Chica, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and Bon on one side(in that order lol) and Foxy(across from Freddy, so on), Toy Foxy, Bonnie, Mari, and BB on the other side. BB latched onto Mari's arm again, and she pat his head with her free hand.

Freddy stood. "How about we introduce ourselves? I am Freddy Fazbear, the face of the pizzeria. Apparently we were scrapped though, and now have 'Toy' versions of ourselves. I am not sure why so, but I suppose I cannot be angry at all of you for this." He sat down.

Chica stood next. "Assuming we're going down the line, I'll go next. I'm Chica the Chicken, and I usually cook. Often times pizza. I was also the backup singer for the band." She made it short, and sat down after.

Toy Chica was next up. "Hi guys! I'm Toy Chica, but you can call me Chi or Chi-Chi! I like the sound of those! Oh yeah! I make cupcakes! I'm aldo the backup singer!" She was very excited and chipper. She sat down.

Next up, Toy Freddy. "H-hi guys. I'm Toy Freddy, or F-fred if you want. I'm the leader of the Toys..." He said, sitting down quickly. A very nervous character with a bit of a stutter. Was he like that during the day?

Bon stood up fast. "Hi guys! I'm Toy Bonnie but you can call me Bon! I'm so excited to meet all of you! I'm the guitarist of the Toy band!" He was like a kid on a sugar high, super excited and super friendly.

Everyone looked at BB. "Oh! You can go next Foxy!" 

"Ah, okay." He got up. "Ahoy! I be Foxy the pirate fox! I sail the seven seas, and told stories to the young kiddies! I got shut down for repair though, then we were scrapped. Dunno why though." He shrugged and sat down.

Toy Foxy stood up. "Hello!" Oh wow, even their voice was androgynous. "I am Toy Foxy. You may call me Fox if you would like." Very curt and to the point.

Bonnie was next. He seemed to realize this too. Mari helped him to his feet. "H-hi. I'm Bonnie. If you couldn't tell already, I can't exactly see. I-I was the guitarist for our band. Thats about it." He sat down, absent mindedly scratching at his arm.

BB let go of Mari's arm, allowing her to stand up. "Hi. I'm Marionette or the Puppet, but you can call me Mari if you'd like. I was around with thr originals, but I was in stor-r-r-r-r-" With a stutter, her words cut off as that wretched music box played and she swayed back and forth, being caught by BB. She collapsed in his arms, and he had trouble keeping her up.

"Mari?" She could tell it was Bonnie who asked, as he couldn't see what was happening. Freddy stood up and rushed over, along with Chica and Bon. She glanced around, realizing this was happening again. Somebody grabned her by the shoulders and put her back in her seat. Her head rolled back, and she looked up, eyes mving between Bon, Chica and Freddy frantically. 

"She can still see us, so I'm not sure whats happening. Maybe it's the music?" Bon was talking.

"Mari." Freddy said. She looked at him. "Look at Bon if this has happened before." Her eyes shifted over to Bon.

"Ok, it has. For these next few questions, look at Bon if it is a 'yes', and Chica if it's a 'no'. Got it?" She looked to Bon. Her eyes went back to Freddy after.

"Okay, does this have anything to do with the music?" Again, her eyes went to Bon.

"Strange. Has this been happening before being moved here?" Her eyes went to Chica this time.

"Okay, so they added it to her new features. Why would they add it?" 

"I think its supposed to play during the day so she's like a puppet. Those strings attach to her and the movement are programmed into her. Maybe it comes on randomly at night? I'm not sure, it could be broken. But it is connected to her box." BB explained. Holy crap, how does he know so much?

"So if its connected to the box, should we keep her in there?" No. No, please don't. Don't leave her alone like this. Please.

They must have seen her eyes widen and pupils shrink in fear, because BB was saying that he would be with her.

Freddy and Chica slung her arms around their shoulders since she was the tallest and they were the second and third tallest, and carried her over to the box. She assumed that BB was behind them. They lifted her and gently set her in the box, making sure her head was up so she could see them. They attached the strings with the help of BB, and he sat on the edge of the box with her.

Freddy said something, but she wasn't listening. They walked away. It was just BB and her now.

"Do you want me to be in the box with you? Look away from me if you do." She looked away from him.

"Alright, I'm getting in."

He moved her around a bit, until he was able to sit in her lap and hug her. He sat with her, just rocking them back and forth. Her nose sat in his hair, arms limp at her sides.

The fear in the back of her mind faded slowly, and finally, she was calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, that took a while. Sorry if I kept anybody waiting. But this is a direct sequel to "Dim the Lights", which is about W.Bonnie. Also yes, I made BB a precious bean and I will protect at all costs.


End file.
